


Quiet Moments

by GoldenRaven



Series: Rocket!Silver [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen, Rocket!Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenRaven/pseuds/GoldenRaven
Summary: Silver likes the quiet moments, where everything seems normal





	Quiet Moments

Smell is the sense most connected to memory, a fact Silver seems to be constantly reminded of.

On one hand, this little fact had provided an explanation for the way the smell of freshly turned earth, something that seemed to cling to both his father and his pokemon constantly, had always left him feeling something that he now thought to be some faint form of homesickness. On the other, it meant that his brain was frequently left scrambling for connections and memories that simply weren’t there anymore, resulting in the less than pleasant feeling of an itch he couldn’t scratch whenever he caught a whiff of an expensive cologne.

Or, what he’s currently breathing in, the faintly sweet smell of high quality tobacco burning in one of his father’s cigarettes.

They’re in an alleyway in Castelia. Somewhere, in one of the skyscrapers Silver can’t help but feel trapped by, is a room of men in suits waiting for them. Who, judging by Giovanni’s complete lack of urgency in arriving, would be waiting longer. Some power play that he doesn’t care enough to work out the reason for.

But a delay was a delay, and in this case, extremely welcome. He’d quickly grown to despise all the business meetings Giovanni insists on dragging him to. Parties and galas at least allowed him to wander around on his own, the minute they enter the boardroom he’ll be stuck at his father’s elbow, assistant as much as student.

Still, it’s better than being stuck at base.

Sort of.

All that said however, he does enjoy the trips themselves. Thus far he’s only been to Kalos and Unova, and, while he’s been limited by his fairly small knowledge of each region’s main language (he’d tried to learn in between trips, but there was no way to practice on his own in Kanto), he’s been free to explore as he wants.

Absentmindedly Silver stretches his arms over his head, silently cursing the restrictiveness of his suit, before leaning against the brick wall of the alley.

He likes the quiet moments like this, where he can fool himself into thinking he has a normal life for a few minutes, their brief pause taken to take in the view while on vacation, rather than to piss off whatever CEO they’re meeting with. Of course, the illusion is ruined slightly by the fact that they’re both dressed in clothes that could pay for a new car, but he’s willing to take what he can get.

He turns his attention back to Giovanni, who’s staring out at the pier, looking lost in thought.

“We’re going to be late.” he says finally, breaking the easy silence.

A smile tugs at the corner of Giovanni’s mouth, “They’ll wait.” He shakes a bit of ash off the end of the cigarette between his fingers as he adds, “Why? Are you in a hurry?”

“Just to get it over with.” Should he be complaining? Probably not. But he was yet to receive any sort of consequence for making his thoughts on these meetings clear, leaving him with little motive to stop.

Besides, he gets the feeling Giovanni agrees with him on some level. A theory that gets further backed up by the look of amusement his comment earns him.

“I seem to be hearing a lot of comments of boredom lately.” Giovanni notes, checking his watch. If he’s bothered by the time he doesn’t show it. “If you’d rather stay in Kanto you can. Or is it something else?”

Commenting on their lateness was apparently the wrong decision, Silver’s almost certain this is simply a method of dragging this out even more. He’d agreed to join Team Rocket, which meant his opinion on what Giovanni asked of him shouldn’t matter, no one else’s did.

But his father’s view of favoritism seemed to be that there was no point in hiding it when it was obviously present, leaving Silver with far more liberties than he’d expected.

“No, I like the travelling.” Anything was better than being stuck on base. “This just isn’t what I was expecting, that’s all.”

“And what was it that you were expecting?” Giovanni muses, taking a drag of his cigarette as he studies Silver.

“Missions, field work. More fights, less…” he gestures vaguely around the alleyway, not sure what word he’s looking for. “I feel like I’m getting out of practice.”

Giovanni exhales a breath of smoke that Silver tries not to react to; his dislikes the habit (even if there is a small, mostly buried part of his brain that takes comfort in the smell), but of all his father’s flaws it seems a poor one to focus on.

“If you’re worried about your training I’m more than willing to help.” He steps away from the wall, dropping the cigarette and grinding it out with his heel, “But if you really want out in the field I’m sure I can find something for you to do.” He pauses before adding, “Assuming that you’re okay with the chance of running into one of your old partners.”

There’s nothing accusing in his expression, and Silver can’t detect any subtle threat, but the comment still puts him on edge. He has thought about running into them, knows it’s likely unavoidable, and isn’t looking forward to it. But he feels like it’s probably better to bite the bullet and get the inevitable confrontation over with.

“I am. You don’t need to worry about me Father.”

He catches the small smile that darts across Giovanni’s face as he says, “Yes, I do.” Sighing as he starts down the alley, he adds, “Let’s get this over with then. Come on.”

Slightly confused by his father’s comment, he nods, quickly falling into step next to Giovanni.


End file.
